


Promises

by Miststar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miststar/pseuds/Miststar





	Promises

General Organa always catches him looking at the sky. Searching. Waiting. Whenever he isn't doing something for the resistance he's looking up at the sky. She understands after all she used to be the one searching the sky and waiting for someone or something. Every single time she searched the sky hopefully her mind hits her with the reality that he... that Han was never coming back to her. Even though he promised. She thinks Finn is being hit with reality too. That Poe is never coming back to him and that he's waiting on an empty promise. Similar to the one Han gave her. It's pointless waiting and she knows that but sometimes she can't help herself from walking over to Finn, where they then search the sky together and wait for the people they love to fulfill their promises and come home.


End file.
